


A First Date

by Obsessive_Fangirl



Series: OQPromptParty [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eye of the Beholder verse, F/M, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_Fangirl/pseuds/Obsessive_Fangirl
Summary: Set in Eye of the Beholder verse, this is to fill the personal prompt ‘First date’. I tried to make it non-spoilery, but obviously if you haven’t read the original verse it may not make complete sense.





	A First Date

It’s been a long time since Regina has been this nervous. Butterflies flutter in her stomach, her heart pounds in her chest, her breathing quickens with every step towards Robin’s door…  
Her finger hovers over the doorbell, and whilst she knows that she won’t back out, she just needs to work up the courage to finally meet with Robin. For a date.   
Oh god…   
A _date_.   
As if her subconscious knows her building desire to just freak out, her finger presses the doorbell on its own accord.   
Well… that’s that then.  
After a few moments Regina hears movement from behind the door, and then the next moment she’s face to face with a rather smart looking Robin Locksley.   
He’s wearing a navy blazer, a white shirt, and smart, black pants, and Regina can’t help but take a moment to let her eyes roam. She’s always found him attractive, sure, but dressed like this he looks… well, delicious.   
“Hello?” He asks, and suddenly Regina’s aware she hasn’t said a word since he opened the door.  
And so she lets him know it’s her with a simple; “hey.”   
The multitude of emotions flick across his face so quickly Regina can’t keep up, but he settles on a smile, and a matching one soon appears on her own lips.   
“Regina… hi.”   
There’s a slight moment of awkwardness before Regina asks; “Are you ready to go?”   
“Yeah,” Robin nods, taking a step forward before pausing, and stepping back again. “Actually: give me a minute.”  
Regina waits whilst Robin mills just inside his house, watching him reach for keys in a bowl he keeps on the hallway table before patting his pockets, muttering ‘wallet, phone, keys’ as a verbal checklist. A smile appears on Regina’s face, finding him utterly endearing and feeling her nerves start to fade somewhat.   
“Right then…” Robin comes out of his house, pulling the door to until he hears the click of the lock. “Ready.”  
Regina links her arm with his, guiding him down the path of his drive towards the main road, and then turning in the direction of the bus stop.   
“So… do we have a plan?” Regina asks. “You said ‘dress nice’ so…”  
“Yes,” Robin answers, and despite Regina waiting for any elaboration, his words stop there.  
“Are you going to tell me what it is?”   
Robin shakes his head. “Not yet; you’re going to have to trust me.”   
Despite feeling her nerves start to build back up again, Regina can’t help but tease; “I think I can manage that.”   
Her hand fiddles with the fabric of her dress, smoothing out imaginary creases and brushing off non-existent lint. She wonders if perhaps she should have gone for the blue one she’d considered instead of this red one, but she knows that this is Robin’s second favourite colour - she would have worn green if she could find a date-outfit that didn’t make her look like an asparagus. Though a part of her is aware that it doesn’t _really_ matter; he can’t even see what she looks like anyway. But then she feels guilty that the thought even occurs to her; she wants to look good for him, she wants people to think that he’s as lucky as she is, and a part of her muses that maybe if their evening goes well, there may be more focus on clothing later anyway.   
Though, it’s been so long since she last went on a date - if she doesn’t include the nights out with Mal which turned to nights in, or the failed attempts at dating Graham last year before they both realised it wasn't working - that she’s not even sure she knew how this goes anymore. Would he even invite her back to his? Even just for an extra drink and some more talking? But what if they don’t have anything to talk about; they already know each other, already know their favourites, the pet peeves, the personal habits… What if conversation dries up? What if this date is a disaster? What if she makes it so awkward that they can’t go back to being friends? She can't ruin their friendship; she treasures it.   
"You look beautiful," Robin mutters in her ear, breaking through her rambling.   
Regina smiles, and replies with a distracted; "thank you."  
Well, that was one less thing to worry about; at least she looks ok. All the deliberating was for nothing, her dress is fine, her hair is fine, her makeup is fine, she is…  
Wait a second…  
Regina turns to look at Robin with a glare, one which softens when she notes his smirk. Her free hand whaps him on his arm, "very funny, smartass."  
"Stop worrying, Regina," he comforts. “Even a blind man knows you’re gorgeous.”  
“You scrub up rather well too,” she admits, unable to hide the admiration in her tone.  
“Really?” He asks, fidgeting with the material of his outfit in the same way Regina had earlier. “It’s not too…”   
“No, you look very nice,” Regina assures him. “Very handsome.”   
“Why, thank you, milady.”   
The blush dusting Robin’s cheeks makes Regina grin, and even as they reach the bus stop for the 39 Blue Line, she still leans into his side and rests her head on his shoulder.  
Though, with her mind still whirring, Regina can’t help but ask again; “So… when are you going to tell me what we’re doing?”   
Robin chuckles, then sighs. “Can you not wait?”   
“I like to know what I’m going to be doing.”   
He sighs. “Well, we have dinner reservations at Jamie’s, then I thought we could head to that dessert place you like, and then perhaps, we could go for a walk in the moonlight?”   
Regina smiles, a wistful expression appearing on her face at the thought of how her evening is going to go. He knows her well; nothing too fussy, nothing too mushy, just a nice evening out that has just enough hint of romance.  
“Does that sound alright?” Robin asks, not being able to read her silence.  
Regina leans further into him, resting her free hand over the one he’s already got entwined with hers on his arm, stroking her thumb over his knuckles.   
“It sounds perfect.” 


End file.
